Below The Darkness
by Ladys-fantasy
Summary: In the year 903 there's a war to be started. But, the bad side makes a mistake when they send Draco to kidnap someone, taking by mistake Hermione. In the middle of the war many things happen. What will the end be?. Based in medieval times. D/HR,H/G,R/L,R/
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: _No. They Don't._**

**Hi Hi! Here I am with another story (as if I had tons of stories published -_-'). Anyways, This time is in english. I want to ask all of you to please excuse me if my english stink as garbage. **

**Some things first; In this story the characters are not wizards but normal people. It's based in a medieval time. As the summery says, it's a Draco/Hermione.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please leave reviews, they make Missy come to me! (Missy is my muse, just in case).**

**ΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩ**

**PROLOGUE**

_"Below The Darkness: Prologue"  
_

It was year 763 and in England there was a war starting soon between the South side and the North side.

The South, which king was called Tom Riddle VI, wanted to take over all England and the rest of the world. On the contrary, King Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who governed the North side was satisfied with what he had. If King Riddle wouldn't be so ambitious, there surely weren't any conflict in England.

Day to day King Riddle ambition grew. And the consequences were the extreme poverty of his side of the country, even when he was sleeping in tons of pure gold, silver and diamonds. Including the violence between the people of his own kingdom, thieves going wildly from market to market, murders and rapes were growing too and, very often, the king himself sent guards to kidnap unimportant people from the North side so he could have more maids and more people to mobilize the economy making them to go to different countries to sell stuff like food, clothes and other valuable things, which most of them, were stolen. Also, there were many, many spies in his side.

The king of the North tried everything that was in his hand, without getting out of the rules, to fortify the safety of his people. But still, it wasn't enough. Things were continuing to being stolen and people continued to disappear, surely kidnapped by the guards of King Riddle. He knew he couldn't trust in anybody and still, he trusted just one, his counselor Severus Snape. It was clear that the king was devastated for all of this and his sadness grew more when the thought of not having any heir of the throne, no any wife, was there all night and day to mortify him.

Every day the North King requested an actualization of the habitants that still were in his kingdom along with every object that belonged to the North Kingdom. He had to be updated of the people and the things that disappeared. Every day he tried to console the family who lost someone. He gives some money to the ones who had something stolen. The villagers were losing faith in the King but, still, loved him for his kind heart. They knew it wasn't the King's fault but it didn't change the fact that they were suffering.

Some said the king should surrender and end all their grieves. Others said the king should start a war and finish Bastard Riddle (As they called the other King) off. Many said that the King was fine doing what he was doing; trying to protect his people. They said that if the King surrendered they would be in a much more worst situation and if the King started war… There would be more lives lost in a year's war than in a ten year's of people disappearing.

But the truth was, the King could not bear the situation anymore. He had to do something. First, he was going to find an heir to the throne because there was no time in finding a wife and have a kid. Second, he was starting war.

**ΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩ**

**Well, as I said before: Sorry for my english and I hope you like it.**

**Please, leave a review if you liked it, and if you don't too xD **

**Reviews makes the author very happeh!! (And Missy too!!)**

**But anyways, thanks a lot for reading, take care.**

_"Ladys-Fantasy"_


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**_** None of this characters belongs to me...**_

**Well, Here is the first chapter of the story, I really hope you like it. **

**I'm already writing the second one, but don't get your hopes up, honestly, school is killing me.**

**By the way, I want to say sorry because I writted that it was the year "763" but I have just found out that at that year, it still wasn't medieval time (stupid bad sources). So, if you see the summary, it now says year "903". ^^  
**

**~Enjoy~  
**

* * *

_"Below The Darkness Chapter 1: The beginning"_

_By~_

_Ladys-fantasy_

_*******************************************************  
_

The people were scattering around the plaza. The kids ran to the front row where there were no adults to cover their view. They sat and waited anxiously like the rest of the public.

In the middle of the plaza, on a round table, was a boy with a young lady. The boy was dressed like a jester; he had a red cap 'n' bell with one point, his collar and belt was red too and the rest of the clothes were gold like the bells. At his side, a red haired girl was on her knees wearing a long white tunic. The boy cleared his throat and started telling a story…

_There was a day in Heaven where a beautiful angel, called Ray, fell to Earth._

_Everyone suffered her lost, but specially a boy called Markus._

_He immediately went away from the Heaven in search of the angel._

_Meanwhile, the little angel forgot everything and was lost in Earth._

_Evil people saw this and took advantage of her._

_They abuse of her while she cried for help, but no one came._

_One day, after so long, Markus found her._

_His eyes got wet when he saw the state of Ray._

_Then, Markus kissed her._

_Ray, with the kiss, woke up from the cruelty of humanity._

_When she saw Markus, her eyes glowed after all those years._

_They smiled to each other and flew back to Heaven._

In the entire story, while the storyteller told it, the girl acted as if she was Ray and a dark haired boy, who came out of the public, played Markus. While, other people played as the evil humans.

When they finished playing, the crowd applauded loudly. Except for the little boys who were making faces like they were going to throw up. Some young women sighed when the dark haired boy passed through them fast, getting away from the people who wanted to know him more. The little boys approached the storyteller and jester, with the frown wrinkled.

"Ron!" Screamed the older of the boys, "Why?! WHY?! Love? LOVE! Next week there MUST be blood. Lot's of blood and killing."

Ron smiled at the boys, "Easy boys. Last week I pleased you putting in the story some nasty monsters that scared the girls."

"What does it matter?" Said one with freckles all over his face.

"Hmm, you little boys need to learn the definition of justice."

"Yeah, yeah, justice is like… just us, just it. Period. Next week we expect to see some blood around here, if it's true blood, better." The menacing look that gave the older boy to Ron was so cute that the Jester had to laugh.

The boys ran through the crowd and got out of view. The Storyteller finished laughing and walked towards his sister, Ginny.

"So, what did Oliver and his guys want for next week?" She said smiling at her older brother.

"Blood. They said that if the blood was real, much better. Guess we'll have to cut you for real." He started laughing. She didn't.

"Very hilarious, Ron. Why don't we cut you? Bet they would like it more." Ginny laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, common Gins, it was just a small joke. You know it. Hmm… You're like that because of him, right?" Ron gave her a worried glance.

"No." She said looking the other way, "I'm in my days. That's just it."

"What days? The one you had last week?" The so over-protective brother took Ginny's chin and made her look at him, "I'm no idiot. If you're going to be like this for that stupid Knight then I don't want you near him."

"What!?" She couldn't believe what she heard, "You don't know Harry and you don't know the situation, so, shut up!"

Ginny started walking towards her house with an annoyed older brother following her. When they arrived, she ran to her room and closed the door in Ron face. He sighed.

"Gins, I'm sorry. I just worry about you… I don't like seeing you sad or without any humor. It's not you. If you could just tell me what's going on…"

He didn't get any answer. Ron sighed again and went to the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner. Suddenly he remembered that he had to make an act for the king that same night. Giving himself a slap, he shouted to Ginny that he was going out to find some Acrobats for the act to King Dumbledore.

But he shouted to nothing. Ginny's room was empty.

She was running through the streets.

"Sorry!" She said to everyone she accidentally hit.

After some minutes, Ginny was out of the castle town and was now in the village territory. She looked west and started to run in that direction toward the river.

The castle town was compound of, obviously, the castle that was in the very middle, the stores and the houses of those who worked for the King. Though, some people that didn't work for him lived in there. Not one person in this kingdom was poor. But, some didn't have the money for commodities. They just had enough for living properly. A very tall round wall surrounded the castle town. The wall was so tall that from outside, you could only see the top towers from the castle. There were gates to the north and south of the castle.

The village territory was a world. Houses surrounded the castle, as if they were protecting it. The last houses had huge gardens. These were the houses of those who had the work of plant vegetables, fruits, grains and viands. Farther to the north was a farm and to the south was a circus that opened in summer and winter seasons. To the northwest was a stable and to Southeast, very far from the kingdom, were the mines. If you continued walking south, you would reach the line between the two kingdoms.

Ginny was half the way, hopefully, Harry would still be there waiting for her.

*****

**-That Night-**

*****

"Brilliant! Marvelous!"

The king congratulated Ron, his personal jester and storyteller, and the acrobats who helped Ron in his act for the night. The group moved to one side of the great hall, which was filled with people of the whole kingdom, and took their cup of wine.

Standing up with a big smile on his face and with bright eyes, the King toasted saying this words:

"On this night, as the night before this week, everyone in this kingdom shall come here, in the great hall. We feast and we laugh to forget. Our hearts grieves with all the misfortune that is laced upon us. But we would not give in to sorrow, sadness and all those things that take our lives while we are still standing up. Everyone knows I'm not happy with the situation we are living right now. I do not want to send our men, our brothers, to war. But I want to announce that it may be impossible to keep being passive. I am very much afraid that we will have to fight… To fight for our freedom, our food and our money. But over all the other things the most important one, WE SHALL TAKE OUR LIVES BACK!"

Everyone in that room started to cheer. Most of the women were crying silently. Some men looked at their King proudly.

The King definitely knew how to make a bad new a comforting one. Even when food or husbands were stolen, He could make everyone at ease. How he could do it was a mystery, but he sure was the best King there was ever going to exist.

Hermione was at one side of the King. Being the personal Scribe of one king had its advantages. He branded with everyone else smiling at the intelligence this man emanated. Honestly, she admired him.

After everybody took the first sip of the wine, they sited.

Hermione, for her age, didn't have any proposal of marriage. Not that she cared; she was well enough with her, but the gossipers was something that could ruin her reputation. She needed to find a man. She hasn't moved a finger to find one. Why would she? She was the King personal scribe, she didn't had time for love.

On the other hand, the King was going to war. Not only a war, it was THE war. She doesn't expect the King to return alive, even if saying that hurted her deeply. But it was the truth, and to say the truth, she didn't want to be anyone else's scribe.

"Good evening"

Hermione gasped as she turned to see Harry at her side. There he was again with that big stupid smile of love sickness. Oh, she knew it all pretty well. It even was her doing that Ginny and Harry met. She planned that reunion.

It was a night where Ron, Harry and Hermione were having a reunion after so long of not seeing each other. Exactly, since they were six years old. How amazing that they could still remember each other after ten years. Their conclusion was that he friendship they experience before was a pure and a real one.

The thing is that it was love at first sight. Harry didn't remembered Ginny, but she remembered him pretty well. When Harry saw her, it was the must funniest thing ever…

"_Ron! Why didn't you tell me_ you had a sister?"

"_What the bloody hell do you care? And, anyways, we haven't talk for ten years and you saw her the last time we were together, ten years ago."_

"_Fuck, Ron, do you think I'll remember that?"_

"_Well, that just relieves me…"_

"_What?"_

"_That means you are not interested in her at all if you didn't remember her. Jah! I was afraid you liked her. She can't have any boyfriend until she is 30." – Said Ron with a big smile while Harry shocked with his own saliva._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" – Ginny jumped out of her hiding place in the kitchen._

Since that moment through the whole night, Ginny didn't talked to Ron but she didn't leaved the opportunity to embarrass him in front of everyone and, in case this is important, give little slaps in Ron's head.

Hermione sighed. Ron didn't change at all. He was still jealous with his sister. She still remember the time when he didn't wanted Harry and Ginny in the same room when they were six years old. I mean, we were innocent kids at that time! Though, it didn't seem Ron was innocent enough.

Since that day, Harry and Ginny started seeing each other secretly.

"Hermione?" – Called Harry who was laughing at the way Hermione loosed track of everything when she started thinking stuff.

"Ah, sorry, Harry."

"Hahaha, don't worry at all. In what were you thinking?"

"Oh… Nothing. Just remembering stuff like that I have to find a good gentleman for myself and the day of the reunion, where you meted Ginny again."

"Ah…" – He sipped from his cup, still with his smile. – "That night, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen… Her red hair combining with those blue eyes, and the dress she was wearing! It was worth of royalty."

Hermione shook her head. "You know, Harry, I really don't want to hear that. Keep it for Ginny; I'm sure she would like to hear that."

"Oh, come on Hermione."

"Sorry." – She took her cup of wine and drank it all in one shot. "I'll take some air. There's lot of people here."

Harry nodded, still not believing that his best friend refused to listen to him.

Hermione stood up and got out of the great hall and into the garden. All those people gathered in one place, each one of them almost on top of the other… It gave her shivers.

She closed her eyes feeling the soft wind touching her face. Everything was so peaceful when you closed your eyes and letting go…

But, not this time.

This time, something or someone punched her in the stomach, making her fall without having the opportunity to scream. Her last minutes of consciousness, she was aware of a movement that meant she was being carried away… Away…

She closed her eyes and peace came to her… Even, if it was for a short while.

* * *

**There you had it.**

**Once again, sorry if my English is kind of weird. I'll never stop saying sorry for that ^^.**

**If you have any question, comment or tomatoes, don't be afraid to click that button that says "Review" in it.  
Believe me, it's not going to bite you!**

**ATT:**_ Ladys-fantasy_**  
**


	3. Feelings

**Disclaimer: _I wish they belonged to me!_**

**WoW!! This was fast... REALLY fast for me xD**

**Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter. I almost don't upload it since I didn't know what name give to the chapter xD  
And I'm still not happy with the one I gave it V_V**

**Well, here it it.**

**~Enjoy~  
**

* * *

_"Below The Darkness Chapter 2: Feelings"_

_By~_

_Ladys-fantasy_

****************************************************

"Where are you going, Luna?"

"To the feast…"

Luna was dressed elegantly for going to an informal feast. Her dad, the priest of the castle's chapel, was a very protective father. Not only because she was his princess, but also because she was the daughter of a priest. Anyone could want to be with her to ruin the reputation a priest have. Taking advantage of her, raping her and many other things which he would not mention for his mental sake.

"And why are you dressed so formally?" – Asked the father. He stood and walked over where his daughter was. He knew that Luna expected to not be seen while going out of the house. He stroked her hair and noticed something…– "Did you washed your hair?"

Luna could only low her head with embarrassment. She sometimes was childish, but the fact that at her age she didn't even had a friend… She just wanted to have one, just at least one…

She wasn't looking for a man. Oh no! She wasn't interested in that stuff… Still.

Because she was the daughter of the priest, her dad didn't allow her to have friends, less if it was a boy. She was always alone running trough the castle, imagining that she was a princess flying on the back of a dragon with fairies at her side tickling her.

She wasn't angry with her father, she actually understand him. But she only wished…

"Do you have found a partner?" – Asked again her father frowning.

"NO!"

"Then answer my questions, and look at me in the eyes."

"Dad is just that… I only wished I had a friend. Maybe if I go like this, I could find one and…"

"If you go like that everyone will start talking!" – Interrupted Xenophilus. –"Nobody is going to that feast like that!"

"And what do I care? They are going to talk anyway!" – Luna's voice was almost a whisper, as if in any moment she would start crying. –"_"Look, here comes the priest's daughter" _they'll all say. Not even caring I'm listening to them. So what does it matter?"

Xenophilus looked at his precious daughter with eyes wet. He understood, but there was nothing he could do. He, in the deep of his heart, didn't care about his reputation. But, being the daughter or son of a priest was the hardest thing ever. It was as if, even before the child was born, it was already condemned to loneliness.

A tear escaped from Luna's eyes and hugged her father. She wasn't making reclamations; she was just being realistic with her father. Sometimes, she thanked God the way she was. If she wasn't the way she was, she could have hurt her father's feelings. Then, run away from home.

She thanked God, because she was Luna and she didn't give a damn of what people talked about her. That's why she wanted a friend. 'Cause, the day she found one, it was because that person didn't give a damn either.

"I'm sorry…" – Started saying the priest, but Luna didn't let him finish and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go and change now." – She said running up the stairs.

"Luna, wait..." – Xenophilus went after her, cutting her way to the room. –"You are perfect like that. You look as what you are… A princess… Go. Go now while the feast is still alive."

Luna smiled at him with that smile she had only for him. A smile that said _"I love you, papa"._

While Luna went out of her house, which was just above the chapel, another great thing was happening.

"Great. Perfect!"

A young woman was started laughing sarcastically.

"This happens when you are the better blacksmith on this whole kingdom!" – She putted both hands against a wall, lowering her head. –"I have to prepare the armor and sword of a whole army! In which mind does that make sense?!"

Tonks kicked a towel that was on the floor, getting tangled with it and falling.

"…Great…"

Meanwhile, a handsome interpreter was standing beside the King, translating what the peasant was saying from Latin to English.

"He says that few of his lettuces disappeared last night…" – Lupin went on with the peasant plea.

The King was a little exhausted. He wanted to make these feasts so the people could forget and enjoy life in the darkest moments. But it was the same every feast. There always had to be someone telling him all their worries and incidents.

As if he didn't knew.

Every night, the King was the last one to be on bed. He stayed the night counting and checking what it was that they lost that day. Every day, there was something missing.

That's why he was starting war against his neighbor, King Tom Riddle. He was loosing everything and so his people.

From the other corner of the great hall, Ginny was looking absently at the ceiling.

"If you keep on like that, your neuron is going to get lazy…"

Ginny smiled at the attempt of her brother to make a joke.

"There it is the smile I was missing so much."

"Oh, so you don't miss it anymore?" – Joked Ginny.

Ron laughed with her. He putted one arm around the shoulders of his sister and pointed to a fat lady.

"At least your neurons are not going to explode."

They started to laugh again.

It was perfect, thought Ron. It had been a while seen the last time that he was so close with her sister like this. Since their parents died and all their brothers went off to other lands looking for better life, they had been very close so they could protect each other better.

But, because of that Harry…

Is not that he was a bad guy. But, for Ron, he was going to ruin Ginny's life. That is, if he haven't already started to ruin it.

Harry was his best friend. But Ginny was his sister and the only family, practically, that he have. By being a knight, he couldn't be publicly with Ginny (Then the enemies could do something to her.) and there was the possibility that he died in war, making an eternal life of sadness for Ginny.

Ginny obviously didn't care about all that. She loved him since the day she first saw him when she was 5 years old. Now that she discovered how much Harry loved her back, she wasn't going to back off because of the fear of an eternal life of crying.

And, she said sometimes for herself, if she let him go… She knew she will regret that for the rest of her life. And maybe she wasn't going to be all her life crying, but still she was going to be sad.

There were so many things at hand, that the only thing she could think of was of keep things like they were and remember all the precious moments they have been together ever since they started seeing each other.

After an hour and some minutes, the herald announced the end of the feast.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and went to their homes.

The King stayed at the entrance waiting for everyone to go and went to his room, where he met with Hermione and the constable to make the daily check of the things that were stolen, taken… What ever.

But, as the time went by, Hermione never came.

**************************

Dizziness.

That was what she was feeling right now, while she opened her eyes slowly, facing darkness. A sound of gallops and grinds, with a constant movement, made her think she was in a carriage.

Her head was wrapped in a bag, her arms and legs were tied. Hermione tried to get up, but her position didn't allow her.

Then, panic started to sink in.

She started to scream and move from left to right, but as soon as she began with the noise, someone putted a strong hand around her mouth. Her screams were off.

"Shut the fuck up. Someone is going to hear you, and I'm not in the mood to run." – Said a masculine voice from beside her.

She wanted to say something, but the hand didn't let her.

"I'll take out my hand, but behave or you'll see…" – He had a very cold tone, as if he didn't care about anything. There wasn't any emotion in his voice.

"That's just exactly what I want, you scum." – Said Hermione who, quickly after saying that, started to scream again.

"Hey! What did I told you?" – Whispered the man getting angry. –"Shut the hell up, I'm supposed to deliver you harmless."

"What?! Deliver? What do you think I am? Some package you can move around freely?" – Now she was getting mad. So, she started to scream louder.

Draco sighed, and without his concern, he slapped her in the face.

"Shut up or, next time, it'll be a punch."

Hermione immediately went silent.

* * *

**=D**

**Please tell me what you think leaving a precious review which will not harm you at all.**

**Take care, next chapter will come much later because of damned school -_-'**

**ATT: **_Ladys-fantasy_


End file.
